


Wait And See (It Won’t be Long)

by SentientMango



Series: Janus And The Convoluted Proposal [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Characters, Aromantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Aromantic Sleep | Remy Sanders, Baking, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Everyone is friends, Fluff, Food, Food burning (mentioned), Genderfluid Character, M/M, Marriage proposal planning, Moceit - Freeform, Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Nonbinary Dr. Emile Picani, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, QPR Roloxiety, This is a prequel to an already written fic, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Janus enlisted the help of his friends to plan a brilliant proposal for his boyfriend, Patton.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Janus And The Convoluted Proposal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Wait And See (It Won’t be Long)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Prequel for Untimely Aliment, they can be read in whatever order you want or by themselves, it doesn’t really matter!

“I’m going to propose to Patton.” Janus said one day out of the blue, while hanging out with Roman, Logan, and Virgil.

“Whaaaat!” Roman said, as his jaw practically hit the floor. “You’re finally gonna pop the question on Pops? That’s great!”

Logan nodded. “I agree. I’m sure whatever you have planned will be amazing,” Xe said as xe shot a glance toward Virgil who had started biting their chipped black painted nails, “And Patton will be overjoyed that you proposed.”

“I know he probably will, we’ve talked about getting married before, but I want it to be special.” Janus said as he stared at the bottom of his empty tea cup, “I have a vague idea about what I want to do, but I can’t think of any way to execute it without Patton finding out.”

Roman waved faer hand dismissively, “Don’t worry about that, we can help you execute it, but that’s not important!” Fae smacked faer hands down loudly on the edge of the table. “Have you thought about what ring you're getting him?”

“Oh! I thought you might want to see it.” Janus said and he fished out a small box, “I got it a week ago.”

Janus opened the small box to reveal a silver ring made of two overlapping curves that resembled snakes. In the center was a brilliant light blue aquamarine gemstone shaped into a heart, and inside the band of the ring there was a Latin word engraved.

“It’s so pretty!” Roman said.

Virgil paused from biting their nails to glance over at the ring, “Wow, Pat’s gonna love that.” 

Logan looked like xe wanted to examine the ring and Janus just huffed with laughter and said, “Go ahead Logan, I know you want to look at the engraving.” Logan immediately picked up the ring and began to admire the craftsmanship. As xe did that, Roman turned to Janus and grinned.

“So… your idea?”

Janus sighed, “Okay, it’s kinda stupid, but Patton’s never been to the ocean. It’s only like an hour and a half drive to the coast, and...yeah.”

“That’s not stupid.” Virgil said as Janus trailed off. “As long as I’ve known Patton he’s always dreamed of going to the beach. Honestly I’m surprised you guys haven’t gone sooner.”

Janus shrugged, “You know Pat. He’s really bad at asking for things. I only recently realized it was something he wanted.”

Logan put the ring back in the box gently, “Patton is often too selfless for his own good.”

Janus nodded, “Yeah, he’s learning though, a few days ago instead of overbooking himself and getting extremely burnout and overwhelmed he chose to not take on more than he could chew.” Janus laughed, “Guess I’m rubbing off on him, soon I’ll need to buy him some gloves.” Janus toyed with the edge of his glove, “I suppose it’s kind of my thing though.”

Janus glanced at the time on his phone and he hummed, “Ah I should get going, Patton will be home soon.” He looked them all dead in the eyes, but mostly Roman who was the most likely to accidentally let something slip, “Not a word. Clear?”

“As clear as the head of the Macropinna microstoma,” Logan said.

Janus blinked, before shrugging and saying, “Okay. Sure, whatever, just don’t tell him anything.”

“We would never!” Roman gasped, “Oh! By the way Jan, do you want to text about your idea or meet up?”

“Meet up.” Janus said immediately as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, “Can you meet up at Remy’s on Thursday afternoon?”

Roman nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! Does three work?”

“Yep.” Janus said as he picked up the ring box and put it back into his jacket. “Bye guys. See the rest of you for game night on Friday?”

“Yeah see you Jan.” Virgil said.

Janus arrived home and after hiding the ring in the bottom of his bedside table drawer, he began to get dinner ready. Ten minutes later Patton arrived home from work, “I’m home!” He called as he walked into the kitchen and hugged Janus from behind. “Mm! Whatcha cookin? It smells great.”

Janus hummed as he melted into Patton’s touch. It felt like fiery electricity was shooting from every point where Patton was. Janus had been touch starved for years before Patton found out less than a year ago, and it certainly wasn’t gone by any stretch of the imagination, but it was manageable. “You’ll see soon enough,” Janus said.

Janus could feel Patton smiling against his neck, “Oh yeah?” Patton began to kiss his shoulder, “Are you  _ sure  _ you can’t tell me?”

Janus’s face grew warm, “Patton!” He said, his voice on the edge of laughter, “That’s cheating.”

Janus heard Patton yawn before he buried his head back in Janus’s neck, “Oh is it? Whoops!”

Janus snickered and looked over at Patton, “If I tell you what’s for dinner will you go relax until dinner’s ready?”

Patton hummed, “Nevermind! I don’t want to know anymore.”

Janus rolled his eyes as he turned around, “Fine,” Janus picked him up, causing Patton to giggle, and set him on the counter, “At least sit down then.”

Janus finally got a good look at Patton’s face since he walked in, he looked tired sure, but not uncomfortably so. Janus could usually tell if he had a bad day, and this wasn't a bad day Patton look. Patton wore his heart on his sleeve, and Janus was proud to say Patton was a pretty lousy liar when he was trying to lie to him.

He hummed contentedly, before asking Patton, “How was work?” Janus turned the temperature down on the food for a moment as he let it simmer, before turning to Patton awaiting his reply.

“It was good!” Patton said as he swung his legs slightly, “A lot of people were in and out today! Emile stopped by for a bit.”

“Oh yeah? And how’d that go?”

“It was fun!” Patton chirped. “They don’t really stop by so often, so it was nice to catch up with them. They talked about maybe stopping by the shelter at some point when I’m there, I think they want to adopt something!”

“Oh that’s good! Emile has always been an animal person.”

Patton nodded, “Yeah! Honestly I’m kinda surprised this is the first time they’ve thought about coming by.” Janus hummed affirmatively, and Patton continued a few moments later, “I wish I could see them more often, I miss them.”

“Well,” Janus said, “Hopefully we’ll get to see them Friday too?”

Patton perked up slightly, “Oh yeah! I forgot that was this week! Who knows maybe this time Remy won’t skip out on us.”

“You’re never gonna let them live that down are you?” Janus asked, to which Patton laughed.

“Nope!” He said happily. The kitchen returned to a comfortable silence, although it wasn’t really quiet at all. There was a fan going in another room, and the birds outside were chirping to one another. The wind outside rattled the open window, and by the look of the clouds soon rain was going to join the noise. Inside the house, the pan on the stovetop sizzled, and Patton was tapping his fingers on the counter to some tune Janus wished he could hear.

Like Patton could read Janus’s mind, he began to hum and swing his legs to the tune in his head. A few more minutes into cooking, music filled the room. Janus glanced over to see Patton had hopped off the counter quietly and began playing music. Janus immediately recognized it as a gentle instrumental intro that floated around the room from the little radio that was in the other corner of the kitchen. 

Patton began to dance around to the music and he sang along loudly once the lyrics began. “Come on!” Patton said, reaching out a hand to invite Janus to join him, “There’s no way the food needs your full attention!”

“Not technically-” before he could say anything else he found his hands interlocked with Patton, as he spun Janus around the kitchen.

“So dance!” Patton said, his grin brighter than all the stars combined. 

Janus laughed slightly as Patton stumbled over his own feet, and Janus quickly pulled him into a dip to avoid Patton taking them both down with him, “If anyone else asked my dear, you know I wouldn’t.”

“But?” Patton said, his voice almost a whisper as he fought to keep the smile from his face, it was a losing battle. Janus had yet to pull him up from the dip, and they were just staring at each other, feeling the energy vibrate around them.

“But…” Janus said, drawing out every second, “For you, Patton? Well I’d dance the night away.” A beat passed then Janus pulled Patton up. Their fingers were still interlocked, Patton loved this feeling. He loved being near Janus. It made his stomach do flips and his heart flutter.

That was one thing that still hadn’t changed since that day they met eight years ago, Janus could still charm Patton, and make him feel all giggly and soft. Sure the feeling had adapted with time, but in a way Patton couldn’t describe, it was the same.

Patton tried to twirl Janus around. Patton was significantly shorter than Janus, so Janus had to duck under his arm, but when he spun around Patton could see his smile, and it took Patton’s breath away. To any observant outsider it might have just looked like an ordinary smile, a joyful moment with a slightly lopsided grin. But to Patton it was so much more than that. To Patton he could see how Janus’s eyes crinkled slightly and almost seemed to glow, to Patton he could remember all the times Janus faked a smile in front of him, all the times he faked a smile to him. Patton could tell just how real this smile was, just how real this happiness was, and it made him feel so warm.

Janus looked into Patton’s eyes which were gleaming with unabashed joy, and the happiness radiating off him and felt a gentle tug in the pit of his stomach. These were the moments he cherished the most, he thought as he twirled around the kitchen with Patton. These were the moments he wished would last forever, he wished he could keep and hold. The moments when they were just so happy together in each other's company with nothing to prove. Then Janus tripped over someone’s feet. 

Patton never claimed to be coordinated. He was quite strong, but coordination was never one of his strong suits, he was very clumsy and without fail would walk into at least one thing everyday. Of course part of that was due to his horrendous eyesight, and his glasses which were definitely the wrong prescription, but as much as Logan and Janus and Virgil and Roman and Emile and Remy and… well a lot of people told him to go to the optometrist. But as much as they told him to do that, Patton didn’t have time to do that! So he decided being clumsy wasn’t so bad! 

But as Patton felt Janus suddenly tug away from him, his brain suddenly decided it was coordinated as he let go of one of Janus’s hands and tried to hook his around Janus’s waist to keep him from falling. 

It… didn’t work.

Patton vastly miscalculated just about everything and they ended up a tangled mess of limbs on the ground. Janus was the first to start laughing, but pretty soon after Patton joined him. They lay there on the ground laughing for what seemed like hours before they caught their breath and Patton moved off Janus into a spot of the floor next to him.

“Oh wow.” Janus said, his smile audible in his words. “That was… truly remarkable.”

“Hey I tried!” Patton said, in mock defensiveness, as he tried to catch his breath, “I never said I was going to catch you!”

“You’re right,” Janus mused, “And absolutely  _ nothing _ about your actions implied that at all.”

“I’m glad you agree with me!” Patton said, willfully misunderstanding Janus’s sarcasm as he jumped to his feet. “Now did a little stumble take the dance out of you, or will you join me again?” 

Janus looked up at Patton who was grinning widely from ear to ear and stood up and grabbed one of Patton’s hands and twirled him around. “Oh you can’t take the dance out of me sweetheart.”

Patton giggled and pressed a small kiss against Janus’s nose, “Oh yeah? Prove it.”

Janus’s eyes gleamed and he chuckled, “Oh Patton, big mistake.” Janus danced Patton around the room in twirls and dips that left Patton dizzy and breathless from laughter. Of course dips and twirling are relatively tiresome if done by themselves, so Janus let the music lead their dance in between twirling Patton around. 

“Alright! Alright! Alright” Patton giggled a few songs later, “I concede! You win!”

Janus kissed Patton’s hand, which was still holding his, “Thank you dear.” The smell of burning caught the air and Janus winced, “Oh no.”

The food wasn’t saveable. They decided to order take out. This happened on average once a month, and although neither of them were proud of that, neither of them were very good at time management either. To be fair, they were both very good cooks when the food had their full attention. 

Unfortunately that was hard to come by, and also what Janus wanted to do as part of his proposal. He met up with Roman a few days later and began talking through his ideas.

“So I want to have a picnic that I made there, and then after we eat I want to go on a walk on the beach,” Janus said, as Roman scribbled furiously in their notebook. “And then I want to try and time it so I can ask as the sun is setting.”

Roman looked up and grinned, “Oh that’s romantic. Sounds like something I would do.”

Janus shrugged, “I have a flair for the romantics too.”

“Oh I know my conspiring comrade,” Roman said, “We’re friends, I know everything about you!” Janus glanced at them sceptically, but didn’t say anything. “So-” Roman continued. “For this plot we’re conspiring about, do you already have a place picked out? Cause if not I have some suggestions!” Before Janus could answer Roman had already moved on, “Also are you sure  _ you _ want to make the food? You guys burn food like all the time. I bet Logan-”

Janus interrupted Roman, “I can cook! Patton is just very… distracting at times.”

“Oh Janny you're in deep,” a voice said from the counter. Janus looked over, where the barista, who also happened to be his long time friend, Remy was leaning. Remy had a lollipop in their mouth, which if they weren’t the owner might have been a problem. 

“I would hope so,” Janus countered, “I mean it’s not like we’ve been dating for seven years and I’m planning on proposing or anything like that.”

Although Janus couldn’t see their eyes behind their dark reflective sunglasses, he could tell Remy’s eyes had just gone wide. Remy took the lollipop out of their mouth, and pointed it towards Janus, they were grinning, as they said, “Really? Damn girl it’s about time!”

Roman clapped, drawing both Janus’s and Remy’s attention, “Yes, yes it’s all wonderful and a magical time! Now can we get back to business? This proposal isn’t going to plan itself!”

“Okay Ro, I see you.” Remy said, “Well if you need any help with this proposal thingy hit me up!”

“Will do Remy.”

Roman directed Janus’s attention back to his computer, “So back to where you can do this thing...”

Friday night came as fast after Thursday, and soon Janus found himself driving to Emile’s place. Patton was singing along loudly to some song on the radio Janus didn’t recognize. On his lap was a tupperware of chocolate chip cookies he decided to bake for this month's ‘game’ night. In reality, the group really only actually played games occasionally, it was mostly just a promise to hang out together as a group at least once a month. 

Janus pulled into Emile’s driveway and Patton immediately jumped out and ran up to the door. It swung open before he could knock, and Remy was on the other side, “Hey hun! Long time no see!”

“Remy!” Patton said, as barreled into them. Patton almost knocked the wind out of them, and they stumbled backwards. 

“Aw did you miss me?” Remy asked as they hugged Patton.

“So much!” Patton said, “You’re never allowed to skip a game night again!”

Janus walked into the house as Remy let go of Patton. “Yeah Rem, you don’t want to make Patton cry again do you?”

Remy gasped, “Oh no! I made you cry?” They asked Patton who nodded.

“Yep!” He said cheerfully, “It’s okay though cause you're never gonna skip without warning ahead of time again right?”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Remy said, as they winked at Patton, “I don’t want to incur your wrath, I know what you’re capable of sweet pea!”

Patton began to giggle as Remy turned to call into the house. “Hey!” Remy yelled, “the lovebirds are here!”

“Why do they get to be the birds?” Was the reply that came from the house. Janus immediately clocked it as Roman. “Amatonormativity!”

The tree of them walked into the room, Roman was braiding Emile’s hair, or well had been. Currently he was holding the end of the braid with one hand and using the other to talk. Roman looked fake mad, faer tone was clearly angled in a joking manner. Emile looked actually scared though, and Janus was pretty sure they were scared Roman was going to start talking with the hand holding their hair.

“Oh babes you know that isn’t  _ my _ quarrel.” Remy said, as they plucked Logan’s coffee from his hands and took a long drink. They clicked their tongue as they handed a Logan back his coffee, “Obviously you three are in mad platonic love but you aren’t  _ the lovebirds, _ your relationship has different vibes.”

“Did they just shamelessly drink half my coffee?” Logan whispered to Virgil who just shrugged. 

Roman seemed happy with Remy’s response because ze returned to braiding Emile’s hair without another comment.

A few hours into game night and they were actually playing a game. Roman had suggested they play Cards Against Humanity, and the group was eager to play.

“How are you doing this?” Logan exclaimed as Patton got another card, “You literally can not read the cards.” Remy tsked and mumbled to Roman who was sitting next to them, “That was a low blow.”

“Hey no fair!” Patton said, “I can read them if I squint really hard!” No one needed to look at Emile to know they were wincing as Patton screwed up his face in concentration. Emile had a long history of needing glasses, and they knew how much of a pain it was not to have the right prescription. They had tried to convince Patton to go to the optometrist in the past, but Patton always brushed their concern off. But they kept trying because Patton would have to give up eventually right?

“Please go to the optometrists Patton!” Emile pleaded, and the entire group could hear the slight desperation in their voice, “That can’t be good for your eyes, and it’s a wonder you don’t have headaches all the time really…”

Patton giggled, and Janus could hear an edge of something in his voice, although Janus couldn’t figure out what, as he said, “Guys this really isn’t a big deal! What, the world’s a little blurry? It’s fine!”

“It’s not.” Janus said, and Patton‘s gaze softened slightly as he looked over at Janus. “These glasses are so obviously not your prescription. This is not a hard problem to fix.”

“Patton,” Roman said, “Please, if not for yourself, for us.”

“We just want you to be happy,” Remy said, and when Patton looked over to them, he could see their eyes softly looking at him over their sunglasses. Remy almost never took off their sunglasses when they were conscious. They had several reasons that they liked to keep them on, including but not limited to their light sensitive migraines. It was pretty easy to aggravate so in order to avoid potential migraines, Remy always wore dark sunglasses. When they hung out as a group they always tried to keep the lights dim enough so if Remy wanted to take off their glasses they could, but generally Remy didn’t.

So when Remy’s eyes met his, Patton folded in on himself, “I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

“Thank god.” Virgil said as the group took a collective sigh of relief, “Took you long enough to come round, I mean seriously Patton, you’ve had those glasses since senior year?”

Patton nodded, a smile crept onto his face, “Yeah, high school was great! That’s where we first met.”

Logan rolled his eyes, “You’ll still have the memories even if you have a different prescription. You’ll just also be able to make new clear memories.”

Patton nodded, before putting on a smile which was quite different from the one Janus remembered from earlier in the week. “Well now that’s settled, I think it’s my turn!” Patton picked up a card and read it out to the group for them to fill in, and the game continued.

When they got home after game night, Janus immediately called the optometrist to schedule an appointment, and got one for a week after the coming Wednesday. All throughout the week after game night, Janus met with Roman and occasionally some of the others to plan the proposal. They tried to keep it to normal times of the day, but Janus was often late to dinner or wasn’t around for breakfast because everyone still had work to fit in to their days too. 

First came the location, which they decided on Saturday. Roman had found a remote cliff with an overlook onto a beach. 

Roman had told Janus, “It’ll be quiet. No big scene, no one around, just you two with each other, and a beautiful view.”

The next thing they decided on was what Janus was going to cook, which as well as Roman, Logan played a heavy handed in helping plan. Virgil was around for as many of the meetings as they could manage to come to, and they did help take things off the menu when Roman suggested them at times.

“Wait. You can’t do that one.” Virgil said, a frown set deep on their face.

“Why ever not?” Roman said exasperated, “What could possibly be wrong with a strawberry shortcake macaron you… you...pessimist?”

Virgil rolled their eyes, “You’re so right, it’s not like Patton is literally allergic to strawberries. I should have definitely held my tongue, that would have turned out so much better for everyone.” They turned to Janus, “Unless you want to propose to a Patton who is congested, coughing, nauseous, and lightheaded, I might take strawberries off the menu.”

Janus waved Virgil off, “I’ll have you know I knew Patton was allergic to strawberries and I would have brought it up myself if you hadn’t.”

Sensing Roman's quite obvious frustration, Logan stepped in, “Ah well I wasn't aware of Patton’s allergy, but it would make sense and the person he’s known since high school and his boyfriend of seven years would have picked up on this information.” Logan turned to address Roman, “Could we try simply replacing the fruit in the macaron? What about raspberry or lemon?”

Roman lit back up as he became talking through different fruit options with Janus.

On Monday evening after they had finished up the final touches on what they needed to buy for the picnic, Roman brought Janus back to their place to try on suits. Remy and Emile were currently making sure Patton was kept busy and out of his house, so he didn’t wonder what Janus was up to, but Virgil was still diligently watching for Patton from downstairs.

“Wow Roman,” Janus said as he pushed through the rack of suits, “I never knew one person could own so many suits.” Janus took out two that were very similar, “Especially with them all being so different.” He said sarcastically.

“Oh if you think this is a lot of suits you should see Logan’s!” Roman responded, ignoring the obvious quip at his fashion sense. “Now there’s a person who’s collected a ton of clothes xe never wears.”

“It’s very convenient we’re so similar in size.” Janus said as he took a victorian steampunk-esk red and navy suit out of the closet and added it to the pile to try on. 

“It is, isn’t it!” Roman exclaimed, as they flopped down on their bed. “Well it’s a good thing for you!”

Janus nodded as he took a black and white suit out of the closet, it was a classic white tuxedo jacket with black accents paired with black pants and a black and white bowtie. It was almost one of the most normal suits Roman owned. 

On Tuesday, they met up and chose a day to do it on. The Saturday after Patton’s glasses appointment looked clear for both their schedules, and Janus was glad that Patton would be able to see clearly, maybe it would make it feel special, even more than it already was planning on being.

This was the easiest part by far, Janus texted Patton: “ _ Hey Sunshine, I’ve got a date planned for Saturday! So don’t make any plans.” _

Patton almost immediately responded: “ _ Ooo!!!! What is it?” _

Janus texted back: “ _ A surprise!” _

Of course as soon as Janus got home Patton bombarded him with questions about what it was, but Janus answered very vaguely.

“Where are we going?” Patton asked as he wrapped his arms around Janus’s torso.

“You’ll see soon sweetheart!”

“Okay…” Patton said, and Janus could practically hear his brain trying to figure out how to trick Janus into telling him where they were going. “You've at least got to tell me what kind of thing so I can dress appropriately?”

Janus hummed, before saying, “Okay I’ll tell you one thing, we’re gonna be outside, but it’s gonna be warm. So plan around that.” 

Patton pouted, “But is this like a sundress type occasion? How formal is it? Is it-”

“A sundress would be lovely dear.” Janus said, “Now are you ready for tomorrow?”

Patton wrinkled his nose. “Bleh, don’t remind me.”

Janus leant over and kissed Patton’s scrunched up nose, “Oh come now, it’ll be over before you know it and then you’ll be able to see again!”

Patton made a face before asking, “Do I need to see for the thing on Saturday?”

Janus nodded solemnly as he said, “Unfortunately for you, new glasses are mandatory.”

Patton pushed his shoulder slightly, “Lair,” he giggled.

Janus deadpanned, “What? No it’s true! The place we’re going has a ban on wrong prescription glasses.”

Patton stuck out his tongue, “Oh yeah?” He said, “And I’m the Princess of Waltzville!”

Janus raised an eyebrow before he knelt and began to speak in an old timey accent, “Oh Princess! You should have said sooner! If I had known I was in the royalty of…”. Janus paused and made dead eye contact with Patton as he said as slowly as possible, “Waltzville…” Patton began to giggle. “Then I would not have spoken so brashly around you, forgive me my lady.”

Patton sucked in a sharp breath as he tried to stop giggling. He put on what could only be described as an attempt at an English accent while he was still fighting off laughter as he said, “Rise good sir. It is alright, news of the royalty of the family…” Patton began to dissolve fully into laughter as he gasped out, “...Walzington…”

Janus was smiling as he said, “Waltzington? Wow I want to ask deep lore questions now and just see what you come up with.” 

“Please don’t!” Patton all but begged between gasps of laughter, “I can only think of so much on the fly!”

Janus bowed, slipping back into character, “Of course the most honorable princess…”

“Aerial.” Patton said, as he slowly began to regain his breath. “I’m Aerial Dance Waltzington.”

“Of course, my apologies Princess Aerial Dance Walzington of Waltzville,” Janus said, as he held back laughter.

The evening was quite normal beside that. Patton had already made dinner, so they ate together, and after they cleaned up from the meal, they ended the night watching one of the baking shows they loved to watch together. They mainly watched bad reality tv, with the occasional cooking show or movie thrown in there. That night they decided to watch some old episodes of the Great British Bake Off. 

Half way through the fourth episode or maybe it was the fifth, Janus had lost count, he noticed Patton had fallen asleep. Janus decided midway through Mary Berry trying one of the contestants Victoria Sponge Cakes that it was time to go to bed. Janus picked Patton up, to avoid having to wake him up, and carried him to their bedroom. For the past year or so Patton had started having the foresight to get ready for bed before they started watching television, because he almost always fell asleep. 

Janus quickly changed and brushed his teeth before joining Patton in the bed. Patton almost immediately pulled Janus closer to him, consciously or not, when he got into bed. Janus was generally very cold all the time, but Patton was like a space heater. Patton liked clinging to Janus when he got too hot, slightly counterproductive to Janus because he warmed up much faster than Patton cooled down, but he didn’t mention it. It was certainly nice to have someone warm not complain about his ice cold hands and feet. 

The next morning came far too fast in Patton’s opinion, and soon Janus was driving him to the appointment.

He blinked and suddenly he was kissing Janus goodbye. Janus had to get to work, so Emile was picking him up after the appointment. Patton sat restlessly in the waiting room, he was early, not by hours but definitely early.

A few other names later Patton's was called, "Patton Hart?" 

Although realistically Patton knew the appointment was probably only half an hour or so, but it still felt like forever from when he walked in to when he was walking out of the office with the promise of glasses being ready for pick up on Friday.

Emile picked him up and dropped him off at the animal shelter. Patton didn’t have work on Wednesdays, so he volunteered at the shelter. That day was pretty uneventful, a few people came and went, a couple who’d been in every time Patton had been in the shelter for the past month, finally applied to take home the two adorable dogs they’d been looking at, but besides that it was quiet. 

Friday rolled around and Janus had been out since early morning. Remy and Roman were going to drive Patton to pick up his glasses, and then in Remy’s words, “We’re gonna hang with your glowed up eyes.” 

Meanwhile, Janus was in Logan's kitchen continuing the cooking and baking he had started the previous day. Even though Logan Virgil and Roman all lived together, Logan insisted on calling it xir kitchen. Xe insisted that once someone else in the house took up some sort of cooking then it would become a group kitchen, but until then it was xirs.

"It's been a while since you put the cookies in the oven, you should make sure they're not burning."

Janus ignored Logan's 'helpful' advice, "I've got it Lo."

An alarm went off on his phone, it was for the cookies. Janus pulled them out of the oven and immediately he heard a sigh of relief from Virgil behind him.

Janus turned around, and said half jokingly, "What? Relieved the cookies aren't burnt?"

Virgil shrugged, "I guess," they said. "I'm more relieved you didn't start a fire."

Janus groaned, "I can cook! I'm not gonna burn the house down.”

"Of course," Logan said calmly, "However I believe if you let me assist it would be better.”

“You just want to do the baking for me.”

Logan huffed and Janus could almost hear xir rolling xir eyes in xir voice. “Touché. If you won’t let me help I guess I must resign myself to my fate that I will have to just bake after you leave.”

Janus turned around and stuck his tongue out. “Well if you’ve finally accepted your fate can you leave me to bake in peace?”

Virgil mumbled something under their breath that made Logan snicker and Janus pointed the spatula he was holding at them. “And could you take this dreary pile of clothes with you? They seem to be talking behind my back.”

Virgil hissed at Janus before standing up and shoving their hands deep in their pockets. “Fine, I’m gonna go for a walk. Don’t burn the house down.”

“Don’t worry Virgil!” Janus said lightly, “I wouldn’t dream of committing arson without you!”

Virgil laughed slightly as they shook their head and began to head for the door, “Oh Lo.” They said, “If you want to come instead of babysitting the baking, the invitations open.”

Logan glanced after Virgil who was walking out the door at a moderately quick pace. “I think I might accompany them if you’re sure you don’t need any help?” 

Janus shook his head as another timer went off, “I’ve got it, thanks though. Enjoy your walk!”

Logan nodded cautiously, before saying quietly, “Please keep the house intact.” 

Before Janus could retaliate, Logan was already out the door, following closely behind Virgil.

Janus knew what he was doing! He didn’t need anyone watching him making sure he wouldn’t burn anything. He could absolutely do this himself!

A few hours later, and Janus’s spirits had only slipped slightly with the smoke that had accompanied the burnt scones, but they weren’t that burnt so that had been easy to fix! Janus just put them in Logan’s fridge for them as a gift, and started again! They were only a little singed around the edges after all. No need to throw them out. Besides that everything was going perfectly. He was minutes away from finishing now and then all he had to do was go see Patton with his new glasses.

Janus heard the door opening as he continued to add the filling to the multi-flavored fruit macarons. 

“Hey Jan.” Virgil said and Janus could just see the edge of their hoodie as they leant against the counter. “You’re looking close to done.”

Janus nodded, “Yeah, I just have to finish this and then I’m done with the cooking.”

“You should hurry.” Logan said, “Roman just texted me that they’re with Patton and Remy and apparently Patton hasn’t stopped talking about how excited he is to see you.”

Janus bit his lip to try and stop the smile that was forcing its way onto his face, “Really?” He asked, as he finished the final one. “Well that’s that finished. It just needs to be put in the fridge now.”

“I think we can handle that.” Virgil said. “Go see Pat.”

Janus’s shoulders relaxed slightly, “Thank Virgil.” He said, “Thank you both.” He said, “You all have been such a great help throughout all of this.”

Virgil waved Janus off, “Don’t worry about it dude.”

“Indeed.” Logan said, “Thank us when it’s over.”

Virgil laughed and looked at Logan strangely, “Geez Lo. Did you want to be more creepy and foreboding?”

“Pardon?”

“I’m gonna wash up and get going.” Janus said with a laugh, “I’m sure despite Logan sounding like he’s gonna kill us all, it will go fine tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Virgil said, “Although I bet by tomorrow you’ll be stressed out of your mind.”

“Virgil!” Janus exclaimed, “Geez you both are horrible. Can I not have one second without worrying about if it’s all going to work out tomorrow?”

“I don’t know,” Virgil said, “Can you?”

“Alright,” Janus said, “I’m leaving. Goodbye! Don’t eat the food, I'll send Roman back soon.”

Janus didn’t bother to knock as he arrived at the house. He just walked in and called, “Hey Patton! I’m home!”

Janus heard a squeal from inside the house as Remy walked out to meet him. 

“Took you long enough.” Remy said, before reaching up to Janus’s hair.

“What  _ are  _ you doing?” Janus asked.

“Chill hun, I’m just getting the flour out of your hair!” Remy whispered, “You were the one who decided to come here with evidence of your treachery in your hair.” Remy finished before tipping their head towards the living room. “Patton’s practically vibrating. He’s very excited.”

Janus smirked, and headed into the living room, “Patton~!” Janus sang, “Honey where are you and your newly obtained vision?”

There was a giggle from the other side of the couch as Patton responded, “I don’t know!”

Janus grinned and leant over the side of the couch to see Patton, he looked upside down, but Janus was aware he was the upside down one. “There you are!”

Patton giggled and pressed a kiss onto Janus’s nose, “You found me!”

Janus pulled himself upright as Patton stood up, “So how are they?” Janus asked, “Give me a twirl.”

Patton spun around like he was wearing a new dress instead of a new pair of glasses and said, “They’re great! I can see everything more clearly now! It’s crazy.”

Janus nodded, “I would hope so, that is their job.”

They both heard the door opening and they glanced over to see Roman and Remy sneaking out. 

“Bye!” Patton called, seemingly oblivious to the fact they had been trying to be sneaky, “Oh Roman tell tell the others I said hi and I can’t wait to see them both in person when I can actually see them!”

Roman chuckled, “Will do Pat,” Roman said, before making eye contact with Janus as they said lightly, “See you guys soon!” Janus knew he was going to see Roman tomorrow, but if all went well he would not be the only one to see Roman then. If Patton said yes, Janus was almost certain he’d want to tell people as soon as possible.

Remy and Roman left, and Patton all but launched himself at Janus. “Woah sunshine I’m not going anywhere!” Janus said.

“I know bee,” Patton said, “I’ve just missed you!”

“Yeah?” Janus asked as he picked Patton off the ground slightly and twirled him around. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately my dear.”

Patton hummed, “Well you know how you can make it up to me?” His big brown puppy dog eyes stared up at Janus who laughed and tilted Patton’s face up to meet his.

“I swear those glasses have only increased puppy dog eye efficiency. What can I do for you?”

Patton giggled, “You could tell me where we’re going tomorrow?”

“We’re going out on a wonderful date of course!” Janus responded, knowing full well that was not what Patton wanted, “Sorry sweetie the specifics will have to wait unfortunately.”

Patton pouted playfully, “I don’t know what I was expecting,” Patton said. “Oh well! Will you cuddle?”

“Of course,” Janus said gently. “Before we do that I will remind you that we will need to eat at some point.”

Patton huffed as he began to drag Janus towards the couch, “It’s only five! We can make pasta or something. But cuddles now!”

Janus let himself be dragged by Patton to the couch where Patton grabbed the remote and put something quiet, while Janus sat down at the end of the couch, when Patton was done he came in and curled up next to Janus, who put his arm around Patton.

Janus pressed a kiss on top of Patton’s head. “I promise this isn’t becoming a thing. I’ve just been really busy recently.”

“I know.” Patton said, “And it’s okay! I’ve been hanging out with Remy a lot more, although I have a feeling it’s because they feel bad for making me cry.”

“As if.” Janus scoffed, “Remy doesn’t do anything out of pity.”

Patton giggled, “Maybe so, I guess it doesn’t really matter why!”

Janus hummed as he buried his head into Patton’s hair, he smelt like vanilla and flowers. “I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

Patton giggled, “Neither can I and I don’t even know what’s happening!”

“Wait and see,” Janus said softly as he pressed a kiss against Patton’s shoulder, “It won’t be long.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: @thesentientmango
> 
> If you enjoyed it please consider leaving a comment or kudos!


End file.
